Hurricane Bri Coming Through!
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: *Sequel to A Wild Hurricane* It's been five years since Shane found out he had a daughter. Bri's now 18 and has a secret of her own. How will Shane handle it and how will Bri handle her mom coming back to town?
1. Chapter 1

****I do NOT own any of the wrestlers! All rights go to the respective companies! This is for entertainment purposes only! Enjoy! ****

* * *

><p>"Karen! I can't find my boots!" shouted Bri from inside her closet.<p>

"Look under your bed!" shouted Karen up the stairs.

"Found them!" shouted Bri.

Karen shook her head as she walked into the living room. Shane was sitting on the couch watching TV. Karen sat down beside him and started to watch the movie too. A few minutes later they could hear stomping across the second floor and then running down the stairs. There was a blur of black hair and red fabric that ran past them and out the front door. Shane shook his head as he turned his attention back to the TV.

"I don't want to know," he said.

"Best if you don't ask," laughed Karen.

Bri dug out her cell phone and dialed a number. She tossed her things into her car and climbed in. Just as she pulled out of the driveway the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jewels? It's Bri," she said.

"Oh. Hey. You still coming by the house today?" asked Julie.

"Yeah. I'm pulling out of the driveway now," she said. "See you in a bit."

"Okay. Be careful."

Bri tossed her phone in her purse and took off down the road. She had a big smile on her face as she thought about what she had to do that day. Shane was probably going to flip his lid when he found out, but that was a risk she was willing to take.

* * *

><p>Jeff walked through the house picking up his daughter's toys. He was walking up the stairs when his phone rang.<p>

"Yello?" he said.

"Hey man, I need you to do me a favor," said Shane.

"What's up?" asked Jeff.

"I need you to keep an eye on Bri. She's been acting a bit off lately," said Shane.

"I'll see what I can do. Beth is supposed to have lunch with her today, anyway," said Jeff.

"Thanks, man. I owe ya one," said Shane.

"It's nothing," replied Jeff hanging up. "Hey, Beth!"

"What?" she said walking out of Ruby's room.

"You still meeting up with Bri today?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah. Why?" she asked.

"Shane's a bit worried about her, and wants us to keep an eye on her," he said.

"Will do," said Beth kissing her husband. "You want to get her ready for the day. She's gonna spend it with you."

"Sweet!" said Jeff walking into his daughter's room.

* * *

><p>Bri pulled into the driveway and turned her car off. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door. She knocked and waited. Shannon opened the door.<p>

"Sup, girl," he said.

"Not much, but I've got to steal your wifey," she said walking into the house.

Shannon and her mom may not be on the best of terms, but Bri loved hanging out with him. She was always at his tattoo shop when he was in town. They would get into all kinds of trouble. Bri walked into the house and up the Julie's studio. She knocked on the door as she walked in.

"Hey, girl," said Julie. "You want to just dive in head first?"

"No time like the present," said Bri closing the door.

"Alright then," said Julie.

* * *

><p>"Shane, calm down," said Karen from the kitchen. "She went to Shannon's like she always does. What's got you so worried?"<p>

"Just stuff I've been hearing through the grapevine," he said.

"It's just talk," said Karen. "If she was going to do something she would've told you."

"You're right," said Shane. "What's for lunch?"

"Whatever you find," laughed Karen walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Have you told Shane about this yet?" asked Beth.<p>

"Not yet," said Bri. "Karen knows."

"Wait, you've already signed and you haven't told Shane?" asked Julie looking over at the girl.

"I'm working on it," said Bri. "Slowly."

"Try a bit faster. You start in two weeks," said Beth.

"You're lucky he doesn't watch much, otherwise he would've seen the promos," said Julie.

"I know. When I go home tonight I'm going to talk to him about it," said Bri.

"Good. Cause the shit will hit the fan if you don't do it soon," said Beth. "It's one thing for you to withhold information, but you've got Jeff and I doing it too."

"I know. I'm sorry," said Bri. "I can babysit for free."

"You do that already," laughed Beth.

'Oh, yeah," said Bri.

All three women laughed and continued with their lunch. Bri though about how she was going to bring it up with her dad. She already knew what Bret and her mom were going to say, but it didn't matter since she was eighteen. She had been training with Matt and Jeff for the past two years and doing indie shows to build up her credibility, which is how she was found.

She said her goodbyes to Beth and Julie as she climbed into her car. She let out a long sigh as she drove towards her house. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bri parked her car and climbed out. She grabbed her bag and walked into the house. Karen was in the kitchen but Shane was nowhere to be found. Karen looked up when the door opened. She nodded towards the stairs and Bri took the hint. She sighed and walked up the stairs. She dropped her bag off in her room and made her way to the office. She knocked on the door and leaned on the frame. She looked up from his laptop.

"Hey," he said. "Have fun?"

"Yeah. Can we talk?" she asked walking into the office.

"Sure. What's up?" he asked.

"I want to get your opinion on something," she said sitting in the other chair. "It's nothing bad, I promise."

"That's good," said Shane. "So what's up?"

"Well…the thing is…" she said.

"Hey man!" said Yuk walking into the office. "Hey, Bri."

"Hey, Yuk," said Bri. "I will talk to you later."

"You sure?" asked Shane.

"Yeah," said Bri walking out of the office.

Bri walked down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Did you talk to him?" asked Karen.

"Nope," said Bri. "Yuk walked in."

"Figures," said Karen. "I will txt him in a minute, okay?"

"That's fine," said Bri walking back up the stairs.

Bri sat on her bed and grabbed her laptop. She pulled up her email. She trashed all the spam and junk mail and started to go through her business emails. She sighed as she closed her laptop. She had to tell Shane soon. There was no way she wouldn't be able to get away without telling him. Bri was almost asleep when her phone vibrated. It was Karen. Bri sighed as she walked out of her room and down the kitchen.

"What?" asked Bri as she walked in.

"You gonna watch the show?" asked Tiffany.

"Didn't plan on it," said Bri. "But since I'm down here I might as well."

Karen shook her head as she grabbed a couple shot glasses. Bri shook her head as Karen disappeared around the corner. Tiffany and Bri continued to watch the web show. Karen came back a few minutes later. Bri got bored listening to Yuk talk about MMA and went to the living room to watch TV. She had zoned out on listening to the show until Karen threw something at her.

"What was that for?" shouted Bri.

"You might want to text your dad," said Karen.

"Why?" asked Bri.

"Cause Marty is starting to talk about the promos," said Karen.

"Shit!" shouted Bri as she grabbed her phone.

She sent a quick text to Shane and ran over to the laptop. She watched Shane glance at his phone but didn't answer it. Karen sent him a text as well.

"Dude, you're popular tonight," said Marty.

"It's just the waitress," said Shane clicking on the phone.

"What did you send him?" asked Bri.

"Told him to read your message," she said.

Bri nodded and waited. Shane clicked on his phone a few more times before he laid it back down. He said something into the camera about being back in a minute and left the frame. Bri could hear him walking across the floor and down the stairs. Marty and Yuk kept talking about the promos. Karen reached over and muted the computer. Shane appeared around the corner in the kitchen.

"What's going on? I've got both of you texting me," he said. "And what is so important that it couldn't wait until after the show?" he said looking at Bri. "Wait? Where is the sound? Did they fuck it up?"

"No, I muted it," said Karen.

"Why?" asked Shane reaching over and unmuting the computer.

"Man, she's hot," said Yuk. " I can't wait for her to debut so we can really see what she looks like."

"Dude, the girl is like twenty," said Marty. "You are going to creep her out."

"Will not," said Yuk. "See. They agree with me."

"Who are they talking about?" asked Shane.

"Anya," said Bri. "She's going to debut in two weeks on RAW."

Shane shook his head and turned to face Bri. "So?"

"Well…the thing is, what I was going to talk to you about when Yuk showed up…" she started.

"You said it could wait," said Shane. "Why is it so important now?"

"Because it's me," she said.

"What's you?" he asked.

"Why do you think I said I was going on a trip in two weeks," said Bri. "I'm Anya."

"Say what?" said Shane. "When did that happen? When have you been in a ring!"

"Well…Matt and Jeff have been helping…" said Bri. "And I've been doing some shows for the past year and a half or so…"

"And why and I just now finding out about this?" asked Shane.

"Cause I didn't think the WWE would sign me," said Bri. "But they showed up at one of the shows and I couldn't say no."

Shane just looked at her. He reached over and muted the computer and walked back up the stairs. Karen gave an empathic look and turned to face the computer. Once Shane was back on screen she unmuted it and they finished watching the show. Shane tactfully steered the conversation elsewhere after a few minutes. Bri went back to sitting on the couch and eventually fell asleep. Yuk and Tiffany left a few minutes later. Karen went to wake Bri up when Shane stopped her.

"Did you know about this?" asked Shane.

"Well…" started Karen. Shane sighed. "She didn't know how you would react so she talked to me. I told her to tell you when she was asked to sign. And she told me she would, I didn't know she was going to wait till the last minute."

"It's okay," said Shane. "Just leave her there. She will move eventually."

Karen nodded and laid a blanket over top of Bri and followed Shane up the stairs. Bri opened her eyes and sighed. She looked at her phone when it vibrated. She smiled as she sent off a reply. She stood up and walked up to her room. She couldn't wait until she left for her first show!


	3. Chapter 3

"You excited?" asked Julie as they walked through the airport.

"Yeah. More nervous than anything," said Bri.

"Don't worry about it. You'll fit right in," said Julie.

Bri shrugged her shoulders and sat down and waited for her flight. She closed her eyes to catch a few more hours of sleep.

"You can't get away that easily," said a voice.

Bri jumped and looked to her left. Shane was chuckling in the seat next to her. She rolled her eyes and rubbed the back of her neck.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Not long," said Karen walking over with a coffee cup. "Here."

"Thanks," said Bri taking the cup from her.

"You excited?" asked Shane.

"A bit, yeah," she said. "Hold on," she said pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"I thought that was you," said the voice.

"What are you talking about?" she said looking around.

"Look to your left," he said. "You're other left."

Bri followed the instructions and about came unglued when she saw the body that belonged to the voice. She hung up and tossed her phone to Shane and ran across the waiting area. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Long time no see," he said.

"Yeah. Very long time," she replied.

'What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Waiting on a flight," she said stating the obvious.

"I knew that much. Where you going?" he asked.

"San Diego," she said.

"Why San Diego?" he asked.

"Because I'm part of the RAW roster now?" she said taking her coffee back from Karen.

"Abrielle Marie!" he said.

"What?" she said turning to look at him.

"Does your mom know?" he asked.

"Don't know, don't care," she said. "The important people know, and that's all that matters."

"Bret," said Shane.

Bret nodded at Bri. "Did you know about this?"

"I found out about it about two weeks ago," said Shane. "Apparently she's been doing indie shows for the past year and a half."

"Really?" said Bret looking at the girl.

"What?" she said looking back at him. "Gotta start somewhere."

Bret shook his head as he took the seat next to her.

'What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I was coming to see you," he said. "But I didn't have to go far, it seems."

Bri shrugged she shoulders as they continued to talk. It wasn't long before her flight was called. She grabbed her bags and said her goodbyes. She handed her ticket over and boarded the plane. She found her seat and sat down. The captain came over the speaker system a few minutes later and they were in the air. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths as the plane took off.

"Don't fly often?" asked a voice.

"No," she replied.

"Relax and you will be fine," said the voice.

Bri nodded her head and soon the plane leveled out and it was smooth sailing.

* * *

><p>The plane landed in San Diego. Bri grabbed her bags and found her way to the rental car station. She got the cheapest car she could afford and made her way to the hotel. She dropped her things at the front desk and rang the bell.<p>

"Can I help you?" asked the lady.

"I'm checking in," she said.

"Name?"

"Abrielle Helms," she said.

The lady typed it into the computer. She smiled as she grabbed the room key.

"Here you are. There is a breakfast in the ballroom in the morning. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," she said taking the key.

Bri grabbed her bags and headed to the elevator. She pushed the button and waited. A few more people walked over. There was a ding and the doors opened. Bri stepped on and pushed the button for floor seven. Other buttons were pushed and soon it was moving. Once the doors opened on the seventh floor she stepped out and made her way down the hall. She found her room and unlocked it.

The room had a queen sized bed, a large window and a stock chest of drawers. She set her bags down and flopped back on her bed. She was on the verge of sleep when there was a knock at her door. She groaned and walked over to it. She looked through the peephole and saw Vince standing outside her door. She unlocked it and opened it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Good, you got here okay," he said walking into the room. "This is my son-in-law Paul. He will help you out while you get on your feet."

"Thanks," she said closing the door. "Excuse the mess. I've only just arrived."

"It's fine. How was your flight?" asked Vince.

"It was good. Not fond of flying," she said.

Vince chuckled and sat down at the desk. "This is your itinerary for the next two days. We have you doing a few signings around town and a few interviews with local radio."

Bri took the paper and looked at it. She would have to get up at four in the morning at least to be ready to go by six for her first interview of the morning.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Vince.

"At the moment, no," she said laying the paper down on the dresser.

"Right. Paul's number is on there as well as mine. If you have and problems or questions let us know," he said.

"I will, and again thank you for this opportunity," she said.

Vince nodded and walked out of the room. Bri looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon and she didn't have anything to do until the next day. She opened her bag and grabbed her gym clothes and got changed. She grabbed her iPod and pulled her hair back into a ponytail and headed down to the gym.

* * *

><p>The gym was practically empty. She made her way over to the Elliptical and got everything set up. She turned her music on and started her workout. Over the next few minutes a few more people came into the gym. Bri was completely oblivious to them. When she finished on the Elliptical she moved over to the treadmill. She set it up and started off running, again completely oblivious to the other people in gym.<p>

After a half hour of being in the gym she did a cool down run and moved over to the bike. She wiped some sweat from her face and set it for a cardio workout. She changed the song on her iPod.

"Who is that?" asked one of the guys.

"Don't know," said another. "Must be another guest or something."

"Who knows. Just as long as she stays out of our way it doesn't matter," said a third.

Bri was completely oblivious to the entire conversation. But she has seen all three men looking at her. When she finished with her laps on the bike she grabbed her things and headed for the door. She didn't feel comfortable with them in there. She was almost to the door when it swung open and a large man walked in. She looked up at him and sighed. She secretly hoped she would get by him without him noticing her. She was almost in the clear when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw it was him.

"Bri?" he questioned.

"Hi, Kevin," she said taking her ear buds out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Is your mom here too?"

"Um, no she's not. And I have to get going," she said pulling her arm free.

Bri all but ran from the gym and to the elevator. She pushed the button more times than necessary until the doors opened. She jammed the button for the seventh floor and willed the doors to close faster. Soon it was just her in the elevator by herself. She sighed as the doors opened and walked down the hall to her room. This day couldn't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Bri's alarm was blaring in her ear. She rolled over and turned it off. She groaned as she tossed the covers back. She grabbed her lounge clothes and walked into the bathroom. She got the shower started and waited for it to heat up. Once she was done and dressed there was a knock at her door. She slowly walked over to it and opened it up. In walked a stylist and makeup artist. She cocked an eyebrow as she closed the door. The coffee maker beeped and she poured herself a cup.

"I'm Angie, this is Tanya, and we are the main stylist and makeup artist with WWE," she said.

"Nice to meet you," said Bri. "Excuse me if I'm not very chatty, it's very early for me."

"That will change after a few months with the company," chuckled Angie. "Shall we get started?"

"Sure," said Bri as she sipped her coffee.

Almost an hour later they were done with her hair and makeup. The two women left and Julie walked into the room.

"Morning sunshine!" she said

"Don't go there," said Bri.

'Come on, gotta get you dressed," said Julie opening the garment bag.

"What have you got me in today?" asked Bri.

"Slut clothes," chuckled Julie.

"Awesome," said Bri rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>"They are in the middle of a song playlist. So in about fifteen minutes they will be ready for the interview," said the lady. She knocked on the window and pointed to Bri. The guys in the booth gave thumbs up and she opened the door. Bri walked in and shook hands with them and they got her ready for the interview.<p>

"Alright guys and gals, that was _Name_ by the Goo Goo Dolls," said the DJ. "We've been talking about it all week and today is the day. WWE's newest Diva is in the studio with us. Here she is, the one, the only, the beautiful, Anya."

"Hey," she said chuckling at her introduction.

"So, Anya. How has San Diego been treating you so far?" he asked.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to get out and actually see the city yet. They've got me running around town all day and we've got the show tomorrow," she said.

"Well, you will get to see parts of San Diego as it goes whizzing by," chuckled the DJ. "Now, you have a small following already with the independent circuit, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know about out here in California, but back on the east coast I've got a bit of a following," she said.

"So how did you get into wrestling?" asked the DJ.

"That's a long story. It just something that's always been present in my life growing up," she said smiling thinking about her life.

"Well, we will be right back with Anya after this song, _Welcome to the Jungle_," he said.

"Mary, is the other one here now?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's on his way in now," she said pointing to the door.

Bri turned to look at the door and saw Kevin walk in. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He sat down next to her and got setup. The DJ brought them back from the song.

"Alright listeners, you've heard from Anya and it looks like we've gained someone too," he said. "Joining us in the studio is Kevin Nash. How's it going Kevin?"

"I'm doing okay," said Kevin.

"Now, we were talking with Anya here a few minutes ago. Have you two had a chance to meet and talk?" asked the DJ.

"Something like that," said Kevin. "I knew Anya a few years back."

"Oh, really?" asked the DJ. "Is that how you got into the WWE?"

"No," said Bri. "I got into the WWE because I'm good at what I do."

"Feisty," said the DJ. "So how did you know each other?"

"That's a story for a different day," said Bri.

"Calm down, girl," said Kevin laughing. "It's going to come out eventually."

Bri glared at Kevin while the DJ started playing another song.

"This is doing wonders for the show! I've got a ton of people calling in to talk to y'all," said the DJ.

Bri rolled her eyes as she took a water bottle from an assistant. Kevin chuckled as the DJ walked out of the room. He glanced over at Bri who was still glaring.

"Calm down, girl," said Kevin.

"I don't want the world knowing particulars about my life," said Bri. "And if you say you date my mother, then people are going to ask about her. And I don't want to talk about her."

"Why not?" asked Kevin.

"Because I haven't seen her in five years," said Bri sipping her water.

The DJ walked back into the room and grabbed his headphones. "Welcome back listeners. We've got Kevin Nash and Anya in the studio with us today. When we left off Kevin was telling us how he knew Anya. So Kevin?"

Kevin looked over at Bri and shrugged his shoulders. "Anya's mom used to wrestle back in the day."

Bri let out a silent groan and took her head phones off. She laid them on the table and walked out of the room. Kevin continued with his story. A few minutes later Kevin walked outside to see Bri sitting on the planter in front of the building.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No," said Bri.

"Vince is going…" he started.

"I don't care," she said looking up at him.

It was then that he noticed that she had been crying.

"Look, Bri," he said. "It's just business. You've got to treat it like that."

"No I don't, because I shouldn't have to," she said. "My mother shouldn't have been brought up. And now that she has and now that the public knows who she was I'm going to be questioned about it wherever I go. They are going to ask why she stopped wrestling and I'm going to have to come up with some excuse, be the truth sucks."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kevin.

"She stopped because of me," said Bri. "She couldn't be out on the road for long periods of time with me, and as a little kid I needed a stable life. So she left wrestling when she was in her prime."

"That's okay, Bri. A lot of women do it. Hell, some of the guys, if they were given the opportunity they would probably leave to see their families more."

"She didn't want me," said Bri. "Which is why I moved in with my dad, and as much as I want to continue this conversation, I can't. I've got to go."

Bri stood up and walked over to the limo that has pulled up. She climbed in and wiped her face. Tanya was going to kill her for messing up her makeup.


	5. Chapter 5

Bri walked into her room and collapsed on the bed. It was only five, but she was tired. All she wanted to do was take a shower and curl up in bed and go to sleep. She was almost asleep when there was a knock at her door. She got up and looked out the peephole. It was Kevin. She rolled her eyes and walked back over to her bed. She wasn't going to deal with him right now. Whatever it was could wait.

* * *

><p>Bri walked through the halls. She was looking for the women's locker room. She knew it was down this hall, she just didn't know where. She was about to give up when she ran into someone.<p>

"Shit, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said the woman. "You must be Bri."

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm Melina. It's nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," said Bri. "I know this is going to sound dumb, but where is the locker room?"

"It's oaky. Happens to everyone once. It's around the corner," said Melina.

"Thanks!" said Bri.

"Welcome. I'll see you around," said Melina walking away.

Bri nodded her head and headed around the corner to the women's locker room. She turned the knob and pushed the door open. There were bags everywhere but no one was in there. She picked a spot away from everyone and set her things down. She looked at her phone and was fixing to leave when a group of women walked in.

"Hey!" said one of them. "You've got to be Bri!"

"Um…yeah," she said.

"We were wondering when you were gonna show up!" said the blonde. "I'm Kelly Kelly."

They all went through introductions and Bri shook their hands. One of the girls, Tamina, kept staring at her. She was getting really nervous.

"Do I know you?" asked Tamina.

"What? I don't know," said Bri.

"You just look really familiar," she said.

"I've just got one of those faces," said Bri unpacking her bag.

Tamina frowned but dropped it. They all fell into a comfortable silence as they got ready for the show that night. An hour before the show was to start there was a knock on the door. Kelly got up and opened the door. It was Kevin. Bri groaned inwardly and finished getting ready. Kevin zeroed in on her.

"You can't avoid me here, so you might as well just talk to me," he said.

"I can try, and I don't have to," said Bri pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"What's going on?" asked Kelly.

"Nothing," said Bri.

"We can either go somewhere else or we can talk here," he said.

Bri just ignored him. Kevin shrugged his shoulders and started talking. Bri whipped her head around and glared at him.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"I told you…" he started.

"Stop! I told you I didn't want to talk about it! I won't ever want to talk about it so just drop it!" she shouted. "If you want to talk to her so badly then fucking call her! I haven't seen or spoken to her in five years so I wouldn't know what she is up to anymore! Leave me the fuck alone about it!"

Bri pushed past Kevin and walked down the hallway away from everyone. She didn't know where she was going but she couldn't be around him. After walking around for five minutes she found one of the crates and pulled herself up on it. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on it. She wasn't going to cry. She was over it. Shane had been nothing but good to her, there was no point in crying. She was so off in her own little world that she didn't hear anyone walk over.

"You okay?" asked the voice.

The accent on the voice was so thick she almost didn't understand him. She glanced up and sat Drew McIntyre standing in front of her. She wiped her eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine," she said.

"You sure, because you don't sound it," he said. "Or look it."

"Really, I am," she said.

"First few days are always stressful," he said.

'It's nothing to do with work," she said. "It's my home life that won't leave me alone."

Drew chuckled. "Come on. Have you eaten?"

"No. Not yet," she said.

"Eat, you will feel better," he said. "Besides you don't even show up until late in the show anyway."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen the script," she said.

"You can look at mine," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she followed him through the maze of hallways. Once in catering she found a table and continued to read through the script. Drew walked back over with two sandwiches and two bottles of water. He slid one set in front of Bri before he started eating. Bri didn't touch her food while she was reading the script. Drew had finished eating and had gone back for another water bottle by the time she was finished.

"Caught up?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she said. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"One, because you're new, and two, because I need you to at least tolerate me for a while," he said nodding towards the script.

Bri chuckled as she sipped her water.

"I'm not really that bad," he said. "Promise."

"I didn't say you were," she said. "And you don't have to buy my affection with food."

Drew smiled as Bri walked away. Bri shook her head as she walked away. Her debut into the WWE was saving his ass.

"Just what I wanted to be, eye candy," she said walking around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready?" asked Vickie.

"If I'm not, I better get there quick," chuckled Bri.

Vicky smiled. "You wouldn't be here if you weren't good. Remember that."

Bri nodded as Vicky walked through the curtains. Bri's eyes never left the monitor. She watched the match intently. She was given her one minute cue. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She bounced on her feet and opened her eyes. The guy counted down from five. When he pointed to her, she waited half a second and burst through the curtain. She knew what she had to do and that's what she focused on.

****RAW****

"I don't know how Drew if going to get out of this. If Vicky keeps it up, Dolph is going to win again."

"I know…wait…who is that!"

"That…it looks like…it is! It's Anya!"

"What is she doing!"

"It looks like…she's going after Vicky!"

"Did…did she just…she did the….the Twist of Fate! Oh, My God!"

Anya stood up and eyed the two men in the ring. Dolph noticed Vicky lying on the ground. He ran over and started yelling at Anya. Drew dropped to the mat and grabbed Dolph by the leg and pinned him in a roll up. The ref counted to three as Anya backed her way up the ramp. Drew stood up and looked at her as his arm was raised. She nodded to him before she disappeared behind the curtain.

***END***

Bri was sitting in catering talking to Melina when Vicky and Drew walked in. Vicky walked over to Bri and sat down at the table.

"You were good," said Vicky.

"Thanks, but I didn't do much," said Bri.

"Don't worry. Before you know it you will be in the ring with us," said Melina. "Can I ask you something?"

'Sure," said Bri.

"Why did you use the Twist of Fate?" she asked.

"I don't know, habit," said Bri.

"Where did you train?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" asked Bri.

"No, I guess not," said Melina.

"She's never going to tell you," said Kevin walking over to the table. "We need to talk."

"Nope," said Bri.

Kevin reached over and grabbed her arm. "Yes, we do."

"I do believe she said that she said she didn't want to talk to you," said Drew walking over.

"Stay out of this," said Kevin.

"Let her go," said Bret Hart walking into the room.

Kevin glared at him but released Bri. He mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room. Bri smiled at Drew before she turned her attention to Bret.

"How is it you always seem to get yourself in trouble?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said hugging him.

"I need to talk to you," he said. "It's about your mom."

"What?" asked Bri stepping back from him.

"Let's go somewhere private," he said.

"No," she said. "I don't care what you have to say about her. I've got to go."

Bri turned around and left catering. Bret sighed and sat down at the table with Vicky and Melina. Drew disappeared out of the room a few seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Bri!" shouted Drew.<p>

Bri stopped and turned around. "What?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

"How do you know Bret?" asked Drew.

"Family friend," she said. 'I really need to go. I've got to head home."

"So where is home?" he asked falling into step with her.

Bri smiled. "North Carolina. Well, it has been for the past five years."

Drew nodded as he followed her down the hall. They walked in silence until they reached the women's locker room. Bri smiled and disappeared inside. She grabbed her bag and changed clothes. She stuffed her ring gear into it and slipped her flats on. Once she had everything she walked over to the door and out into the hall way.

"We are going to talk," said Kevin grabbing her arm.

"No, we aren't. I have nothing to say to you or about my mother, so let go!" shouted Bri.

"Damn it, Bri! Just listen to me!" shouted Kevin. "I was nothing but nice to you, so just fucking listen to me!"

"Fine," said Bri pulling her arm free.

"Thank you. Now, have you spoken to her?" he asked.

"Not in five years," she said.

Kevin nodded his head. "So you're not aware that you have a little sister, then?"

Bri didn't say anything.

'I'm going to take that as a no," said Kevin.

"Does she regret it too?" asked Bri looking down at the floor.

"I'm not the one you should be asking," he said.

"I'm going to assume that is why Bret is here, too?" she asked.

"Possibly," said Kevin. "Look, I know things didn't work out with your mom and me, but if you need anything you can always come to me. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I can take care of myself," said Bri. "That was the first thing I had to learn growing up."

'This is some small town in Canada or North Carolina, Bri. This is the big time. You're going to have to break down and ask for help sometimes," said Kevin.

"I've got people to go to," she said.

Kevin shook his head. "I don't know who your dad is and I don't care, but whoever you learned from isn't here. So you're going to have to make friends here."

"I've got friends," she said. "And the ones who trained me are more family to me than the one I was born into."

Bri walked past Kevin and down the hall. She was headed towards catering. She was having a battle with herself about if she wanted to confront Bret about the possibility of having a sister. Her more mature side was winning out as she got closer to the door. It was when Bret started laughing that the immature little girl came out. She burst through the door causing a few people to jump. Bret looked up and saw the look on her face. He sighed and started to stand up.

"Don't. You can stay right there," she said dropping her bag to the floor.

"Bri…" he started.

"Shut up and listen to me," said Bri. "When were you going to tell me that I had a little sister?"

"Bri…you have to understand…"

"Don't make excuses for her!" shouted Bri. "Tell me damn it!"

"That's why I was in North Carolina," said Bret. "But I think we should take this conversation somewhere else."

"No!" said Bri. "Does she…was she…"

"She was planned if that's what you're asking," said Bret.

Bri nodded her head. "Thanks…."

"For what?" asked Bret.

'For being as big a disappointment as my mother," said Bri.

"Abrielle," said Bret.

"No," said Bri. "I don't care anymore. How old is she?"

"Four," said Bret.

"Yeah, it would've been nice to know about this four years ago," said Bri. "I knew she would never tell me, but I figured you would've."

Bri grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. She wiped away the tear that started rolling down her cheek. All she wanted to do was go home.


	7. Chapter 7

Bri walked into the house. There was a note on the fridge from Karen saying that they were out of town for the weekend. Bri sighed as she tossed her things on the stairs. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. She turned the TV off and walked into the kitchen. There was a picture hanging on the wall of her, Shane, and Bret. It was taken on her thirteenth birthday. She groaned and took the picture down. She tossed the bottle in the trash. She was headed towards the fridge when the phone rang.

"What?" she said answering it.

"Bri?" said the voice.

"Matty!" she said. "When did you get home?"

"Yesterday. I was calling everyone to let them know I was having a party tonight," he said. "What are you doing home. Shane said you had a new job that had you traveling."

"He didn't tell you?" asked Bri.

"Tell me what?" asked Matt.

"Nothing. I'll be at your place in about an hour," said Bri.

"Okay," said Matt chuckling.

Bri hung up the phone and grabbed her keys and jacket.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" shouted Bri as she walked in the front door.<p>

"Kitchen," said Matt.

Bri tossed her bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey!" he said hugging her. "So what is this new job that you have?"

"I'm a pro now," she said sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Pro? Pro what?" asked Matt.

"Wrestler," said Bri. "WWE signed me."

Matt turned around to face her.

"Look, I know you've had your problems with them and I know how you feel about them, but some of your best friends you met there," said Bri. "Besides, if I worked with Jeff I would get into a lot of trouble."

Matt chuckled. "That's true. So, how was the first day?"

"Lots of interviews," chuckled Bri. "Day two was better. I got to beat up on Vicky."

"Nice," said Matt. "You hungry?"

"A bit, yeah," said Bri.

"Right. I've got nothing in the house. I'm going to run to the store and grab a few things. You wanna go or stay here?" he asked.

"I'll stay here," she said.

"Okay. Be back in a bit," said Matt. "Jeff will probably stop by."

"Okay," said Bri.

Matt nodded his head and headed out the door. Bri ran to the front window and watched him pull out of the driveway. She waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't come back for something. She smiled as she ran into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the Grey Goose. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and went into the living room and started to watch TV.

* * *

><p>"Hello!" shouted Jeff walking into the house.<p>

Bri froze on the couch. She capped the bottle and rolled it under the couch. She grabbed the beer bottles and rolled them under the other couch. She stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jeff.

"Came to see Matt," she said.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Jeff.

"Store," she said.

"Right," said Jeff eyeing her.

'What?" she asked.

"There is something different about you," said Jeff.

"Nope. Nothing different," she said. "Nothing at all."

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Why?"

"You just see a bit off," said Jeff walking towards her.

"Really, I'm fine," she said slowly stepping away from him.

Jeff eyed her for a second. Bri thought he was going to give up, but she was wrong. Jeff lunged forward towards Bri. Bri shrieked and tried to run away. She tripped over her own two feet and fell to the ground with Jeff on top of her. She tried to push him off of her but to no avail. Jeff gripped her arms and pinned them to the ground. He frowned at her.

"You reek," he said. "Have you been in Matt's beer?"

"No?" she said.

"Seriously?" said Jeff rolling off of her. "What the hell are you doing drinking anyway?"

"Doesn't matter," said Bri sitting up.

"Like hell it does," said Jeff grabbing her arm. "You used to be able to tell me anything, why stop now?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it," said Bri.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with your mom," said Jeff.

Bri didn't answer him.

"That would be a yes," said Jeff. "What happened? Did she call or something?"

"Nope," said Bri.

"Then what happened?" asked Jeff.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Bri.

"Please tell me," said Jeff.

"No," said Bri.

Bri grabbed all the empty beer bottles and took them outside to the big trash can. Jeff grabbed the Grey Goose bottle and put it back in the kitchen. He watched Bri from the kitchen window. She was sitting in one of the deck chairs watching the clouds in the sky.

"What are you looking at?" asked Matt.

"Bri," said Jeff.

"Why?' asked Matt.

"You've got half a bottle of Goose left and you're missing three beers," said Jeff.

"Why'd you drink so much?" asked Matt.

"I didn't," said Jeff. "She did. Came over and found her."

"What? You're kidding right," said Matt.

"Nope. Something about Lyllian set her off," said Jeff. "She won't tell me what, though."

"She won't tell you? She tells you everything," said Matt.

"Yeah, I know," said Jeff. "I will be back. I've got to make a few calls. Hope you don't mind a few extra people."

Matt shook his head as his brother disappeared from the room. He knew Jeff was making some calls to old WWE friends. He didn't mind it, he was just curious as to who would show up."

* * *

><p>Bri heard the door open and close. Matt sat down across from her and crossed his arms. Bri ignored him and kept looking at the sky.<p>

'Why?" asked matt.

"Because I can. I'll give you the money to replace it," she said.

"That's beside the point, Bri," said Matt. "You were raised better than that."

"Let's not talk about my raising," said Bri.

"Shane has been nothing but good to you," said Matt.

"I haven't done anything to hurt him or Karen," said Bri. "In the five years that I've been here I have done nothing to them."

"I know that, Bri," said Matt. "But drinking your problems away doesn't work."

"I didn't say it did," said Bri. "I'm not going to talk about it anymore, Matty. I love you to death, but I just don't want to talk about it."

Bri stood up and walked off the porch. Matt knew where she was going, so he wasn't worried when she disappeared into the woods. She knew those woods as well as him and Jeff. He sighed and walked back into the house. He could still hear Jeff on the phone. He was worried about Bri, but if he'd learned one thing in the past five years it was that she would talk when she was ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Bri had been walking for a few hours. She knew that the party would be in full swing when she got back to the house. She could see the lights on in the BCR Dome. She walked past it and into the house. She kept clothes at everyone's house for emergencies. She ran up the stairs and into the spare room. She grabbed her clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Bri?" asked Jeff.<p>

"Not since she went hiking," said Matt.

Jeff nodded his head before he walked out of the Dome. He saw a light on, on the second floor of the house. He knew it was Bri. She was the only one who would be that room. He made his way through the house and up the stairs. He found the room and knocked. He could hear here walking around and finally the door opened. She was standing in front of him in a pair of jeans and her bra.

"What?" she asked turning around and grabbing her shirt.

Jeff had closed his eyes and turned around. "You've got to stop doing that."

"You keep bugging me when I'm changing clothes," she said. "I'm decent, you're safe."

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm better than I was before," she said.

"Come on, party's already started," said Jeff.

"You know the party don't start till I get there," she said following him down the stairs.

"You are just as cocky as everyone else," he said.

"I guess I spend too much time around y'all," she said. "Guess I have to fix that."

"Like hell," said Jeff. "You might hurt Matt's feelings."

Bri chuckled as she jumped on Jeff's back. "You know I would never do that."

"FOUND HER!" shouted Jeff walking into the dome.

Matt and Reby laughed as Jeff walked over to the group. Bri slid from his back and hugged Beth and Reby.

"Was she lost?" asked Beth.

"I was hiding," chuckled Bri. "I'm going to find something to drink, be right back."

"Me too," said Jeff following her to the drink table.

"I don't need a baby sitter," said Bri grabbing a Coke.

"I know that," said Jeff.

"Then stop following me," said Bri disappearing into the crowd.

'You okay, Jeff?" asked Beth.

"Yeah," he said.

"She will be fine. Whatever is bugging her, she will talk about it eventually," said Beth. "She always does."

"True," he said walking over to their friends.

"You make your calls?" asked Matt.

"Yeah. A few of them are here already," he said looking around. "Just missing one person."

"Who?" asked Beth.

"Seems our little Abrielle has taken a shine to one of the guys already," said Jeff nodding towards the door.

Bri was talking to Drew McIntyre.

"What's he doing here?" asked matt.

"That's who I was talking about. They are in a storyline together for the next month and a half, at least," said Jeff. "You know that look she gives to guys she sees in the mall or whatever?"

"Yeah," said Beth. "That would be the look she's giving him now."

"Yup," said Jeff.

"You don't think she would?" asked Beth.

"Not our business," said Jeff.

Beth shook her head and laughed.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" asked Bri.<p>

"Jeff called and gave an open invite," he said. "He also said that you would be here too," Drew said smiling.

"Who else is here?" asked Bri.

"Melina and Kelly are here somewhere," said Drew. "I think Hart said he might come."

"Great," said Bri rolling her eyes.

"How do you two know each other?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Family friend," said Bri.

"So where do you live?" asked Drew.

"About an hour away," she said.

"Really?" said Drew. "How long have you known the Hardy's?"

"About five years," she said. "I met them after I moved here."

"Cool," he said. "So, I was wondering if you…what's wrong?"

Bri was looking past him frowning. He turned around to see a woman standing at the door. She looked around for a second before she started walking in the directions of Matt and Jeff. Bri took off through the crowd leaving Drew alone. She pushed her way through the crowd to reach Matt and Jeff first. When she was close enough she grabbed Jeff's arm.

"Mayday," she said.

"What?" asked Jeff looking at her.

"Estranged mother three o'clock," said Bri.

Jeff glanced to his side and saw the woman in question walking towards them. Beth walked over and linked arms with Bri.

"How bout we get some girl time," said Beth walking in the opposite direction.

"Matt," said Jeff.

"What?" he asked.

"Lyllian," said Jeff.

"You're kidding me, right," said Matt.

"Nope," said a familiar voice.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that," said Bri as they walked outside.<p>

"No problem," said Beth. "Why don't you go talk to the Scotsman while we deal with dear old mom."

"Deal," said Bri.

Bri walked farther into the driveway and found Drew.

"Sorry about that," she said motioning back to the Dome.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My mother showed up," she said.

"So you run away?" asked Drew slightly confused.

"Estranged mother," said Bri. "I haven't seen her in five years."

"Really? Who have you been living with down here?" asked Drew.

"Family," said Bri. "Can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure," he said. "Why don't we go somewhere to get something to eat."

Bri smiled and followed him to his car.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" asked Matt.<p>

"I'm looking for Shane. He wasn't home, so I figured he would be here," said Lyllian.

"He's not here," said matt.

"Then where is Bri?" she asked.

"What does it matter to you?" asked Jeff.

"She's still my daughter," said Lyllian.

"You don't care about here, so why are you here?" asked Beth.

"Stay out of this," said Lyllian. "This is none of your business."

"From the looks of it, she's none of your business either," said Beth.

"Look here," started Lyllian

"She's right," said Jeff. "You left her here with Shane five years ago."

"She's still my daughter," said Lyllian. "I have the right to see her when I want."

"Exactly, _when you want_," said Matt. "Leave before I call the cops."

"Fine. But when she comes back from wherever she is hiding tell her to call me," said Lyllian handing over a card. "I would like to speak with her."

Matt took the card but didn't say anything. Lyllian nodded and walked out of the dome. Matt pocketed the card as he turned to face the group.

"Anyone seen Bri since she gave the warning?" asked Matt.

"Her and Drew left about five minutes ago," said Tiffany walking over.

"Left? Left where?" asked Matt.

"Probably to _get away_," winked Tiffany.

"I don't want to think about that…" said Matt shaking his head.

Everyone laughed and grabbed another drink.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we?" asked Drew.

"My castle," laughed Bri walking through the woods.

"Your castle?" asked Drew.

"Yeah. Jeff built it for me. It's my getaway," said Bri walking into a clearing.

"It's a fort," said Drew.

"If you're a boy," laughed Bri climbing up the ladder. "It's a castle if you're a thirteen year old girl."

"So how do you know them?" asked Drew. "You've given vague answers to everyone who has asked you. But what's the truth?"

"Growing up I didn't know who my dad was. My mom dated a few guys but it was quite evident that they weren't my dad," said Bri. "Kevin is concerned about me because he was one of mom's boyfriends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So was Scott Levy," said Bri. "I know Bret because he was mom's god-father. He's been around for as long as I can remember. I've always been able to talk to him. Hell, he was even there when I figured out who my dad was."

"Who is it?" asked Drew.

Bri chuckled. "Shane."

"Shane? As in Shane Helms?" asked Drew.

"Yeah. Mom had spent a couple years living down here with Gran. She met the guys and from what I can tell became instant friends," said Bri. "When Gran died is when I met them. That was an explosion waiting to happen."

'What happened?" asked Drew. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"Here mom left town," said Shane walking into the clearing. "Left her here with me. By the end of summer I had decided that I wanted to keep her. She grew on me."

"Nice way of putting it," said Bri. "You're the only outside that knows."

"What about Karen?" asked Shane. "She knows."

"She's not an outsider," said Bri. "She's family."

Shane shrugged his shoulders.

'What are you doing here anyway?" asked Bri. "You're supposed to be out of town."

"Well, I got a call earlier from Jeff saying you'd been in Matt's alcohol," said Shane. "And so we decided that we would come back early and have a talk. Then I got a call from Matt saying that Lyllian decided to show up tonight."

"Yeah. I have a feeling I know why," said Bri.

"Why?" asked Shane.

Bri didn't say anything. She looked at Drew before she looked back at Shane.

"Can you give us a minute?" asked Bri.

"Yeah," he said climbing out of the fort. She waited until she knew he was far enough away before she started talking again.

"She's got a little girl," said Bri.

"What do you mean?" asked Shane climbing up into the fort.

"She's got another kid," said Bri. "One she doesn't regret having."

"How do you know that?" asked Shane.

"Kevin," said Bri.

"Can you trust him?" asked Shane.

"Yeah. He's been nothing but good to me," said Bri. "I've got no reason not to trust him."

Shane nodded his head.

"Why would she come here? That's what I don't understand," said Bri.

"Don't worry about it," said Shane. "Let me deal with your mom. You stay focused on work."

Bri nodded her head. They sat in silence for a bit.

"You know you're in deep shit for drinking, right?" said Shane.

"Seriously?" asked Bri.

"Seriously," said Shane.

'And here I thought you were the cool parent," laughed Bri. "Guess Karen takes that title."

"Wait, what! You're not even related to her!" said Shane.

"I know, that's what makes it funny!" laughed Bri as she climbed down from the fort. "Come on, Matt's having a party!"

Bri continued to laugh as she ran off into the woods. Shane shook his head as he pulled his phone out. He texted Jeff and told him to keep an eye on Bri. He also texted Matt and told him to find Lyllian. He was going to talk to her before she left town again.

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to stay with y'all," said Bri following Jeff into the house. "Not that I don't love you or anything."<p>

"Shane's orders," said Jeff shrugging his shoulders. "Spare room's still open."

"Sweet!" said Bri running up the stairs.

Beth laughed silently as she walked up the stairs with Ruby. Jeff followed her up the stairs and collapsed on the bed. Beth walked in a few minutes later and laid down with him.

"What's going on?" asked Beth.

"Lyllian is in town to stir up trouble," said Jeff.

"Is Bri going to be okay?" asked Beth.

"She's had to survive twelve years of living with Lyl. I think she will survive whatever Lyllian is bringing this time," said Jeff. "And if not, we're going to be there like always."

Beth nodded her head. Jeff sighed as he thought about Bri. She was like family to him and he knew how strong she was, but he didn't know if she would be able to survive another trip with Hurricane Lyllian.

* * *

><p>Bri sat on the patio of the hotel. She had her coffee. She was watching the people rush by. She heard a chair scrape across the cement. She knew it was Drew. He'd been hanging out with her for the past week. She smiled as he placed a coffee cake in front of her.<p>

"You're going to make me fat," said Bri.

"We'll share," he chuckled. "How are things back home?"

"Don't know. They won't tell me," said Bri. "They want me to stay focused on work, which is understandable."

"True," he said. "I think you need a vacation from life."

"That's what work is for," laughed Bri.

"No, from life back home, from work. From it all," he said.

"And where would I go?" asked Bri.

"Come to Scotland with me," he said. "We're going to have a few days free soon and it would give you a chance to get away from all the momma drama and have fun."

Bri laughed as she looked at him. "And there isn't and ulterior motives behind getting me out of the country?"

"Well, it would give us time to get to one another better," he said.

"I'll think about it," said Bri.

Drew smiled as they sipped their coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you doing here Lyllian?" asked Shane.

"I can come and go as I please," she said sitting down at the bar.

"You won't come here unless you have a reason," said Shane. "So what is it?"

"I came to talk to Bri," said Lyllian.

"About what?" asked Shane.

"Something I want to talk to her about," said Lyllian.

"Does it have anything to do about the daughter you have?" asked Shane.

"Where did you hear that from?" asked Lyllian.

"Bri told me," he said.

"Where did she hear it from?"

"Kevin Nash of all people," said Shane. "Now, why do you want to tell your first born, who you left with her father and haven't talked to in five years, that she has a little sister?"

"I didn't want to," said Lyllian. "Tara's father thought I should."

"And who _is_ Tara's father?" asked Shane.

"No one you know," said Lyllian. "But now that she knows, I can go."

"Nope," said Shane. "You wanted to tell her, so you can. She's been gone for a week, she will be back the week after next. You can talk to her then."

"I am not staying around that long to talk to her," said Lyllian.

"Yes, you are. Want to know why?" asked Shane.

"Why?" asked Lyllian.

"I've got your plane ticket home," he said. "Actually, Karen has the ticket."

"You took my ticket home?" asked Lyllian. "I can just buy another one."

"And shell out another six hundred dollars? I really don't think you have the money for that," said Shane. "What's another week in North Carolina gonna hurt? Think you might actually have a heart again?"

"Bite me Shane," said Lyllian. "And I always thought Shannon and Jeff were the immature ones."

"Gotta aspire to be something," said Shane walking out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"Yo! I'm home!" shouted Bri as she walked through the door.<p>

"Kitchen!" shouted Karen.

Bri dropped her things by the door and walked into the kitchen. Karen was leaving against the counter while Shane was sitting at the table. Across from them was Lyllian.

"What's she doing here?" asked Bri.

"She wants to talk to you," said Shane.

'What? About the little sister I have?" asked Bri. "The one child she had that she doesn't regret having? Yeah, cause I really want to hear that."

"Grow up," said Lyllian.

"That's the thing," said Bri. "I have. I had to grow up five years ago when my mother dumped me on some door step because she didn't want to deal with me anymore. If anyone needs to grow up, it's you."

"And why is it me?" asked Lyllian.

"Because, you still feel the need to come back here and rub your perfect life in my face," said Bri. "You could've just called and told me, but you just had to see my face when you told me."

"This has nothing to do with my daughter," said Lyllian.

Bri closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Then why are you here?"

"Todd thinks it's a good idea that I do this face to face," said Lyllian.

"And what is that?" asked Bri.

"I'm dying," said Lyllian. "It's stage three brain cancer. It's what took your grandmother."

Bri was leaning against the counter. She was looking at the ground. Karen moved to stand next to Bri, wrapping an arm around her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Bri.

"I think you should go," said Karen.

"I think you need to butt out," said Lyllian. "You've got nothing to do with any of this."

"Really? You won't claim her as yours, but you have to come tell her you're dying…" started Karen.

"Karen has been more of a mom to me than you have," said Bri. "And I'm sorry that you're sick, but I can't seem to really care."

"What?" asked Lyllian.

"I'm yours enough to call your mom my grandmother, but not quite enough to be claimed by you as your daughter," said Bri. "I agree with Karen, I think you should leave."

Lyllian nodded and grabbed her bag. She shoved past Shane and walked out the front door. Shane walked over to Bri and hugged her. Bri wrapped her arms around him as she cried.

"I think it's a comfort food kind of night," said Karen.

Shane nodded and picked Bri up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her on her bed and cracked the door. Bri rolled over and grabbed her phone. She hit a speed dial and waited while it rang.

"Hello?" said the familiar voice.

"You still want to kidnap me to Scotland?" she asked through her tears.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be as soon as I am on a plane away from here," said Bri.

"I will send you a ticket and we can meet up in New York," he said.

"Okay," said Bri.

Shane sighed as he walked away from her door. Soon he was going to be obsolete in her life.

* * *

><p>"So how was your flight?" asked Drew.<p>

"Long and boring," said Bri.

"If you thought that was long, just wait till we take off," said Drew.

"Oh, dear god. Seriously?" said Bri. "I don't think I can sit still that long."

"You're going to have to, or they might just lock you in a closet," laughed Drew.

"Do they even have closets big enough to fit me in?" asked Bri.

"You're tiny, I think they can manage," laughed Drew.

Bri shook her head as she laughed. It was going to be a long flight but at least it was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello! Anyone home?" shouted Brie as she walked into the house.

"You sure your dad is okay with this?" asked Drew walking in behind her.

"He will be if he ever answers me," said Brie walking around the house. "They're not here. Wonder where they are."

"Who knows," said Drew. "Where is the guest room?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right," said Brie opening the fridge.

Drew nodded and walked up the stairs. Brie smiled to herself as she grabbed a soda. Drew came back down the stairs a few minutes later. She smiled and kissed him as she walked over to the TV.

"That's not the guest room," he said sitting down beside her.

"It was until I moved into the house," smiled Brie. "And after spending two weeks in Scotland with you and rooming with you for a month, I don't think it matters anymore."

"I don't want your dad to kill me," said Drew.

Brie was fixing to say something when the doorbell rang. She sighed and walked over to the door. She smiled when she saw Jeff and Beth. She looked down and saw Ruby standing next to Beth.

"Do I not get a hug?" asked Brie.

Ruby smiled and ran to Brie. Brie stepped back and let them into the house. She closed the door and walked into the living room with Ruby and sat back down next to Drew.

"Brie…" said Beth. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," said Brie standing up.

She handed Ruby over to Jeff and followed Beth to the far side of the kitchen.

"What's up?" asked Brie.

"What's he doing here?" asked Beth.

"We're watching TV," said Brie. "Do you know where dad and Karen are?"

"A show. They will be back later tonight," said Beth. "What is going on?"

"What do you mean? I've had guys over to the house before while Shane hasn't been here," said Brie.

"He's a co-worker," said Beth.

"Yes, and he's also my boyfriend," said Brie.

"Does Shane know?" asked Beth.

"He knows I've been talking to someone. He just doesn't know its Drew," said Brie.

Beth nodded her head. "Are you happy?"

"Very much so," said Brie.

Beth nodded her head again. "Then I'm happy for you. Just tell your dad soon. And I would do it before they got home tonight."

"I jump right on that," said Brie rolling her eyes.

Beth leaned over and slapped Brie upside the head. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I taught you better than that."

Brie chuckled as she walked back into the living room. She grabbed her phone and sent Karen a text telling her that she was home and her boyfriend was with her. Her phone rang a few moments later.

"Who is he?" asked Shane.

"Hi dad, how are you?" she asked ignoring the question.

"Who is he Brie?" he asked again. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah, sort of," she said.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Drew," she said.

Drew looked over at her and frowned. She mouthed that it was her dad. He nodded and turned his attention back to the TV.

"Drew as in Drew McIntyre?" asked Shane.

"Yes daddy," said Brie.

"I don't know about that," he said.

"Look, everyone on the roster has given him the "If you hurt her I'm gonna break your legs" talk. He's been interrogated by Vince about his priorities with me. Hell, even Bret came and talked to him. Believe me, he's good."

"I'm still gonna do that when I get back," said Shane.

"I figured as much. You will prolly have to do it tomorrow. We're fixing to head to bed," she said.

"Fine," said Shane. "But he best be awake early tomorrow."

"I will let him know," she said hanging up the phone.

'What was that about?' asked Drew.

"Shane is gonna interrogate you as well," said Jeff walking in from the kitchen. "We are going to head out. Behave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said hugging him.

"I mean it," he said.

"I got it. If I'm gonna paint, not to do it in the house but in the yard on a tarp. I know," she said laughing.

Jeff shook his head as he left the house.

"Do I want to know?" asked Drew turning the TV off.

"Probably not," she laughed.

"Your dad's not gonna try to kill me is he?"

"No, he's not," she said. "Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me so long to update! There will prolly be one or two more chapters to the story. Stay tuned! ~Kat**


	12. Chapter 12

**3 Months Later**

"I'm not happy about this," said Shane.

"And you think I am?" asked Bret.

Shane chuckled. "You talked to Lyllian?"

"She said she isn't coming," said Bret.

"Doesn't surprise me," said Shane. "Looks like it's almost show time."

"See you down there," said Bret.

Shane sighed as he walked over to Bri's room. He knocked on the door. He heard a muffled "come in" and opened the door.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," she said as Beth finished her hair.

"Stop complaining, you wanted this," said Beth.

"I think you gave me a freaking face lift!" said Brie.

"Make you look younger," chuckled Julie

"Thanks Jules," said Brie.

"Come on. It's time," said Shane.

"I have a feeling they aren't going to start without me," said Bri. "After all it is my wedding."

"Don't remind me," said Shane.

Brie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just imagine how Bret feels."

Shane chuckled as they walked down the stairs.

"Do I really have to do this?" asked Shane.

"I can always ask Bret or Matt or Jeff to do it," she said.

"Not really what I meant," he said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, daddy," she said. "We're buying a house here. SO I'm going to around. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Good," he said kissing her temple.

The back door opened up as the wedding march started to play. Beth and Julie walked out followed by Shane and Brie a few moments later. Brie smiled when she saw Drew. She was happy that this day had come and that her dad was the one giving her away and that her mom was as far away as possible. Her life had been a wild ride and this was the start of the calm after the storm. This was the start of her new life.


End file.
